La Suerte del Irlandés
by SrtaDraconis
Summary: AU. Carole Hudson-Hummel es enfermera en el Hospital Memorial de Lima, una noche es admitido un joven pálido y delgado con quién le es imposible no formar un fuerte vínculo. Rory Flanagan es un joven asustadizo y que ha pasado por mucho en sus pocos años de vida ¿será la familia Hudson-Hummel capaz de ayudarle a mejorar?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Glee y todos sus personajes son propiedad de FOX, y RIB. Solo se usan en esta historia como un medio recreativo y no lucrativo.

**Advertencias: **Abuso infantil, ataques de pánico (en los próximos capítulos), bullying.

* * *

**I**

Es una noche como cualquier otra en el Hospital General de Lima Ohio, con doctores y enfermeras yendo de allá para acá; chequeando pacientes e historias médicas. Carole Hudson-Hummel se encuentra caminando por los pasillos mientras mentalmente cuenta los minutos en su cabeza: ya falta poco para poder irse a casa con su hijo, su nuevo esposo y nuevo hijastro (aunque acá entre nos, ella prefiere llamarle hijo).

Hace unos cuantos meses que son una familia completa de nuevo y ahora que Kurt está de nuevo con ellos, la casa se siente cada vez más como un hogar y las perspectivas de pasar las primeras vacaciones juntos hace que su trabajo en pediatría se haga más ligero.

Viendo hacia atrás, ese ha sido un año realmente bueno a pesar de todo. Levanta la vista para ver hacia el reloj que está colgado en la pared, encontrándose con que solo ha pasado media hora desde la última vez que lo chequeo, así que decide ir hacia emergencias y hablar un poco con Mary. Se enfrascan en una conversación que va entre preguntas sobre hijos y nuevo esposos y preguntas sobre la última travesura que hizo uno de los hijos de Mary, cuando por la entrada de emergencias pasaron corriendo un montón de doctores empujando una camilla con un pálido y sumamente delgado adolescente, sin camisa y con tantas heridas que poco se puede ver de su muy pálida piel.

-¡Carole!

El grito del doctor Jensen fue todo lo que necesito para ponerse manos a la obra, olvidándose que solo faltan cinco minutos para que su turno termine.

Entre el frenesí de revivir el corazón del joven y parar las hemorragias causadas por las heridas, poco tiempo tuvo Carole para preguntarse el por qué del estado del chico y del paradero de sus padres. En ese momento el joven abrió los ojos, revelando unos profundos orbes azules y solo tuvo la fuerza suficiente para ladearse un poco y vomitar. Carole rápidamente fue hasta él, dejando a otra enfermera encargarse de una horrible herida en su pierna derecha; poniéndole la mano en la frente con suavidad le susurro:

-Vas a estar bien.

El joven volteo a verla con ojos llorosos y aterrados causando un severo impacto en ella, y antes que pudiera decir otra palabra entró en un paro respiratorio. Actuando rápido se movió para dejar a los médicos controlar la crisis, pronto se dirigieron hasta el quirófano para reparar los severos huesos rotos y controlar las hemorragias internas.

Estando allí, Carole no puede evitar preocuparse: es claro que el niño ha sido objeto de abuso. El joven presenta en su cuerpo todas las señales de abuso infantil, desde los golpes viejos hasta el bajo peso y estatura, de cierta forma le recuerda a Kurt la primera vez que le conoció, la diferencia es que él estaba saludable y no cubierto de sangrantes heridas. Son varias las horas que pasan allí, tanto que son casi las tres de la mañana cuando por fin terminan y llevan al chico a la unidad de cuidados intensivos en pediatría.

-Gracias por ayudarnos Carole-le dice el Dr. Jensen, jefe del piso de pediatría-, sé que tu turno estaba por terminar pero con él necesitábamos toda la ayuda que podíamos conseguir.

-¿Por qué llegó tan malherido?- la pregunta le ha estado carcomiendo y ahora que ambos se encuentran limpiándose y cambiándose le parece el momento ideal.

-No lo sabemos-sus ojos se oscurecen, su cara adopta una expresión de furia-, una vecina fue hasta la casa y le encontró en la sala, al parecer es buena amiga de sus guardianes y tenía una copia de la llave para entrar cuando quisiera.

-¿Guardianes?

-El chico es huérfano, sospechamos que fueron ellos. Según esta vecina, se fueron hace tres días.

Carole jadeo, tal vez que hubieran sido los padres le hubiera hecho "fácil" de digerir (en sus muchos años de experiencia en ese piso le han hecho ver que no todos los padres son lo que deberían ser) pero que hayan sido sus guardianes es, por alguna razón, mil veces peor.

-Eso quiere decir que no tiene a nadie-susurró.

-Eso me temo.

-Quiero ser la enfermera en el caso.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo, y extrañamente se siente a gusto con la idea, no quiere dejar solo al chico.

-Tu turno ya termino.

-Puedo quedarme.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

El doctor Jensen le miró largo tiempo, a la final sonrió y asintió.

-Okey.

Ante la afirmación, Carole fue directo a llamar a su familia, sabe que deben estar preocupados pero en ese instante el joven la necesita más.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en una de las urbanizaciones un teléfono suena en el medio de la madrugada, no sonó ni dos veces cuando Burt se precipito rápidamente sobre él, Finn y Kurt le miraron con ojos preocupados y cansados.

-¿Hola?

Ante el desespero en la voz de su marido, Carole se sintió un poco culpable, Burt tiende a preocuparse de más por las personas que ama.

-Hola cariño.

-¿Carole? Gracias a Dios-Burt pudo ver su alivio reflejado en la cara de sus hijos-¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no has llegado?

-Llegó un caso de emergencia, es un joven, no debe tener más de catorce años y fue golpeado hasta casi la muerte-su voz tiembla ante el recuerdo de los aterrados ojos del chico-, es huérfano y su estado es delicado, no puedo dejarlo solo así que tome su caso.

La preocupación en Burt se fue lejos antes el tremuloso sonido en la voz de su mujer, él entiende que su trabajo muchas veces no es fácil pero está es la primera vez en lo que llevan de casado que ha tenido que sentarse a esperar que diera señales de vida. Sin embargo, el hecho de que haya sido por un joven que está atravesando un momento difícil y solo, hace que sienta una oleada de amor hacia Carole ¿qué ha hecho él para merecer una mujer así? Definitivamente tiene suerte.

-Entiendo cariño.

-Llamaré cuando pueda ir a casa, dile a los chicos.

-Okey, te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Colgó y se giró para ver a Finn y Kurt, ambos clamando por respuesta en sus ojos.

-Carole tiene un caso difícil está noche, se quedará en el hospital.

La cara de Kurt es de absoluto alivio mientras que Finn asiente en entendimiento, está más que acostumbrado a que su madre se tenga que quedar más de lo esperado en el Hospital.

-Será mejor que se vayan a dormir, llamaré mañana a la escuela para avisarles que se quedarán.

-Pero solo falta una semana antes de las Nacionales, tenemos que ir a practicar-dijo Kurt.

-Okey, entonces solo irán a Glee club, después de que duerman lo suficiente.

Y con un "okey" al unísono ambos fueron escaleras arriba a sus dormitorios.

* * *

Mientras tanto, cuando Carole está colgando el celular una alta mujer negra junto con dos policías entran en la recepción, la mujer se ve frenética y por el estado de sus ropas se nota que se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

-Vengo a ver a Rory Flanagan-le pregunta súbitamente, sin pararse a pensar en los modales-, soy su trabajadora social, Lilhian Cooper.- _"Rory Flanagan" bueno, al menos ya sé el nombre._-Es caucásico, cabello negro, de cómo unos catorce años.

-Soy Carole, su enfermera. Fue el único ingresó que tuvimos, como a eso de las diez de la noche.

-¿Está bien?

-No, llegó presentando severas fracturas en tres costillas y su brazo derecho, así como diversas heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo incluyendo la cara, presentó dos paros cardíacos y uno respiratorio además de una hemorragia en el peritoneo.

Después de decirle la larga lista de heridas vio como la mujer pierde el poco color que tenía en su rostro, pesando rápido la guio hasta detrás de la recepción y la sentó en una de las sillas, uno de los policías se le aproximo con un vaso de agua, ella agradecida lo acepto.

-Se supone que esto no debió de haber pasado, se supone que al fin Rory había encontrado una familia a la que pertenecer, tenía la impresión de que querían adoptarlo.

No puede evitar sentir pena por la mujer, su cara refleja remordimiento y sus ojos están inundados con lágrimas pero a la vez siente un poco de repulsión: es su deber mantener a salvo a los niños que ponen en el sistema, no hay razón para que ningún niño tenga que pasar por eso.

-¿Existe la posibilidad que no fueran sus guardianes?-pregunta aferrándose a un poco de esperanza, prefiere que hayan sido unos extraños y no las personas que supuestamente lo tienen que cuidar.

-No-su respuesta fue rotunda-. Todas las pistas conducen a ellos y el hecho de que hayan huido sin siquiera cobrar el cheque del gobierno solo confirman las sospechas. De todos modos tenemos que esperar a que Rory despierte y nos diga exactamente qué pasó.

-El joven, Rory, no solo tiene heridas nuevas sino que también hay varias que tienen unos cuantos meses… y no es fácil pasar por alto a un joven que está siendo abusado.

La mujer, Lilhian, le dio una mirada llena de culpa y arrepentimiento, y bebió un buen sorbo antes de hablar:

-Rory siempre ha sido callado y no confía en la gente, prefiere solo quedarse apartado de todo el mundo. Cuando tenía cinco años y llegó al orfanato no hablaba y no lo hizo hasta los ocho años, solo leía en un rincón, no ha sido fácil que se quedara en un hogar de acogida por más de cinco meses-su voz se fue quebrando a medida que hablaba-, así que cuando llegó al año con los Youngs pensé que todo mejoraría para él, no hubo cambio en su actitud pero desde hace unos mese empezó a parecer asustado, pensé que las pesadillas habían vuelto, tenía ojeras y empezó a perder peso. Ignoré las señales y ahora él está pagando las consecuencias.

Lilhian rompió en un llanto descontrolado, Carole no hizo nada por reconfortarla, a decir verdad la culpa, su negligencia pudo haberle costado la vida a un niño "_y aun puede que sea así", _pensó amargamente, no hay manera que se le pueda excusar.

-Tengo que ir a chequear al joven-le dijo mientras le avisa a otra enfermera involucrada en el caso para que acompañe a la mujer.

La escusa es más para no ver a la mujer, no es realmente necesario ir tan pronto a ver al joven, _Rory,_ se recuerda, pero es mejor que quedarse en la sala junto a una cómplice silente.

Una vez en la habitación se toma su tiempo para observarle: su ojo derecho está hinchado completamente y hay pequeños rastros de sangre, su nariz vendada debido a que estaba rota, su labio inferior está roto y su ceja izquierda tiene algunos puntos en ella; el chico se ve pequeño y frágil, con todos los aparatos conectados a él. El doctor Jensen le ha dicho que la recuperación que le espera es bastante larga y dolorosa, claro que él hizo énfasis en el _si, _pero ella no está dispuesta a dejar ese pensamiento colarse en su mente.

Después de revisar que todo esté bien decide tomar asiento en la silla destinada para alguno de los padre, cuando se pase el efecto de la anestesia y se despierte va a estar desorientado y adolorido, y es mejor que alguien esté allí para explicarle todo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Así que después de mucho tiempo he vuelto con una historia un poco más larga, esta vez con un AU sobre Rory. Espero que les guste y si ese es el caso pueden expresarse a través de un review (wink, wink).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Glee y todos sus personajes son propiedad de FOX, y RIB. Solo se usan en ésta historia como un medio recreativo y no lucrativo.

**Advertencias: **Abuso infantil, ataques de pánico (en los próximos capítulos), bullying, lenguaje médico y menciones de violencia.

* * *

**II**

Rory de a poco siente como su conciencia vuelve, el eco de unos pequeño soniditos se hacen cada vez más nítidos y empieza a sentir pequeños espasmo en su mano derecha, se siente pesado y de la nada un agudo dolor se apodera de su cuerpo, no hay solo lugar que no le empiece a doler. Un gruñido sale de su garganta y se obliga a abrir los ojos, asustado empieza a removerse en la cama y brinca cuando dos manos entran en su campo de visión haciendo que salte hacia atrás, con fuerza arrancándose la vía intravenosa que hasta hace unos momentos estaba en su antebrazo izquierdo, se le hace difícil respirar y su mirada se empieza a nublar.

-Tranquilo cariño, no te voy a hacer daño-le habla con dulzura y no sabe por qué pero su tono le calma-, así es, está bien, estás bien ahora respira conmigo Rory, tienes que respirar ¿okey?

Rory le hace caso, pestañeando para alejar las lágrimas, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que su respiración vuelva a la normalidad, la mujer se le fue acercando con una sonrisa y puso su mano en su frente.

-Aun tienes un poco de fiebre pero vas a mejorar, ahora ¿me dejarías volver a ponerte la vía intravenosa?

Él cerró los ojos mientras asiente y estira el brazo, la mujer vuelve a colocar la vía con presteza y le sonríe una vez más.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Todo duele-su voz vino sumamente suave y su acento es más notorio, la mujer le acerca un vaso de agua con pitillo, es en ese momento cuando se da cuenta lo seca que tiene su garganta.

-Lo sé cariño, has pasado por mucho-le volvió a acariciar la cabeza antes de proseguir-. Estás en el hospital de Lima, llegaste anoche y estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que te sientas mejor. Ahora, iré a buscar a tu médico ¿okey? No tardaré.

La ve salir y siente sus ojos humedecerse una vez más, mira al techo fijamente intentando recordar qué pasó para que llegara allí, lo último que recuerda es haber llegado de la escuela, nada más y siendo sinceros no está en las mejores condiciones para ponerse a pensar más allá.

La mujer volvió con un hombre rubio, alto y de cara cuadrada quien le sonríe pero él solo permanece callado, asintiendo de vez en cuando y permaneciendo lo más quieto posible. En su mente se activaron varias alertas cuando el doctor mencionó las fallas del corazón y las fallas respiratorias pero una parte de él no le importa lo que él dice. Es como si estuviera en una especie de limbo, su mente no puede ubicarse para tomar en cuenta todas las palabras.

-Te seguiremos de cerca, tu recuperación será larga pero haremos lo posible para que mejores en un cien por ciento y ya sabes, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar a alguna enfermera o hablar directamente con Carole.

La mujer, _Carole_, le regaló otra radiante sonrisa mas el no pudo si quiera hacer el intento de devolvérsela.

El doctor salió del cuarto prometiéndole que volvería pronto para un chequeo completo de todas sus heridas e indicándole a la enfermera, Carole, que le suministrara unos calmantes.

-Esto te hará sentir mejor cariño-el solo asintió-, afuera está la señora Lilhian Cooper, tu trabajadora social ¿quieres hablar con ella?

Algo se activo dentro de Rory, una voz rasposa salida de la nada retumbó en su cabeza: _"Más vale que no digas nada a esa Lilhian porque si lo haces no vivirás para decir nada más". _El sonido del golpe acompaño las palabras e hizo que los monitores empezarán a sonar con más fuerza.

-Rory, Rory tranquilo, respira, respira.

Carole se puso en alerta mientras el chico empezó a sufrir de un ataque de pánico, el segundo en solo los diez minutos que lleva despierto pero sus palabras no parecen hacer efecto y a riesgo de ser poco profesional y de asustar aun más al joven llevó sus brazos alrededor de él poniéndole en un fuerte abrazo, rezando porque funcione. Sabe por experiencia y por teoría que esa acción solo le funciona a unos cuantos.

Rory saltó ante el súbito contacto mas no percibió amenaza alguna en el, al contrario le ayudó a calmarse un poco, lo suficiente para hacerle caso y empezar a respirar con ella.

-Eso es, inhala por la nariz y exhala por la boca, inhala y exhala.

Las palabras continuaron repitiéndose hasta que Rory pudo respirar con normalidad pero no rompió el abrazo y cuando Carole intento apartarse cuatro palabras salieron de su boca.

-No me dejes por favor.

Carole siente como su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos ante la desesperada plegaria del joven y se promete a sí misma que mientras esté en sus manos no lo dejará solo.

-No lo haré cariño, ahora descansa.

Rory cayó en un sueño apacible, hacía tanto que sus sueños están plagados de pesadillas (viejas y nuevas) que no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que durmió sin ningún tipo de sueño.

* * *

Cuando Carole notó que Rory está profundamente dormido con cuidado se bajó de la cama y le cubrió con la cobija, se quedó allí, contemplándolo largamente intentando no romper a llorar, suavemente depositó un beso en su frente y con cuidado salió de la habitación. Necesita un momento para aclarar su mente.

Media hora después (y después de revisar que Rory siguiera dormido) Carole camina hacia la sala de espera donde Lilhian Cooper se encuentra con su cabeza entre las manos mientras uno de los policías habla con ella. Al verla llegar se calló inmediatamente y se salió de la sala dejando a ambas mujeres solas.

-Ro…el joven Flanagan despertó- anunció retomando su papel profesional.

-¿Lo hizo? ¿Cómo está? ¿Preguntó por mí?

-Está bien, dentro de lo que cabe, al menos ya no está en peligro de muerte-sus ojos se oscurecieron y tuvo que recordarse que no es el momento para empezar a gritarle por el mediocre trabajo que ha venido haciendo-. No preguntó por usted y cuando mencione su nombre le produjo tal ansiedad que terminó teniendo un ataque de pánico, el segundo que tiene en solo diez minutos ¿tiene idea a lo que se deba eso?

La mujer le miro largamente, con sus ojos llenos de culpa y suavemente respondió:

-Los tiene desde lo cinco años, creemos que se debe a que estaba en el carro cuando sus padres tuvieron el accidente pero no sabemos si empezaron a esa edad o si ya había pasado antes, pensé que había dejado de tenerlos.

_Bueno, se nota que no sabes muchas cosas del chico _pensó, reprimiendo las ganas de decir esas palabras en voz alta, sin embargo se obliga a mantener la compostura recordándose que es una enfermera nada más, no la madre del chico.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor esperar a que esté más calmado para que pueda hablar con él-ocupo sus manos en la historia del chico, ya que están puede empezar a llenar los campos en el recién abierto historial del deje de notar su acento ¿es extranjero?

-Sí, sus padres y él son irlandeses, al parecer llegaron aquí cuando él tenía cuatro años y se nacionalizaron. La psicóloga del orfanato dice que es una manera de aferrarse a ellos, por eso su acento no ha cambiado nada de cuando era niño.

-¿Y no tenía más familia? De vuelta en Irlanda.

-Sí, ambos abuelos están con vida así como tíos paternos y maternos pero ninguno quiso hacerse cargo, y como ya tenía su nacionalidad estadounidense el sistema se hizo cargo de él.

Las mujeres permanecieron en silencio, Lilhian siendo consumida por la culpa y Carole que no puede dejar de pensar en el joven por un momento.

-¿Qué pasará con él cuando el hospital le dé de alta?

Lilhian saltó en el asiento, al juzgar por la reacción la mujer olvidó que se encontraba allí, mordió su labio inferior antes de responder:

-Volverá al orfanato y será puesto en alguna otra casa de acogida después que esté completamente recuperado-su voz suena lejana, repitiendo las palabras que sus jefes le dijeron a ella el primer día que entró a trabajar, claro que ella nunca pensó que las necesitaría.

Carole respiro hondo y se excuso para volver a la habitación del joven, necesita pensar bien algo que le está dando vueltas en la cabeza y sabe que es precipitado e incluso riesgoso pero no puede hacer nada para alejarlo. Sin embargo, tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar porque cinco minutos después Rory volvió a despertar, esta vez un poco más tranquilo y viéndola fijamente, ella le dio una sonrisa mientras se acerca a él y le vuelve a acariciar el cabello, justo como hacía (y aun hace) cuando Finn caía enfermo.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te gustaría comer algo?

Rory solo asiente y ella solo sonríe.

-Iré a buscarte algo de sopa, vuelvo pronto.

En el camino para conseguir la comida Carole se encontró con el Dr. Jensen quien le dijo que fuera a casa que pondrá a otro a cargo y ella podrá volver en la mañana fresca. Carole no pudo replicar así que en seguida llamó a Ivan, el enfermero que la reemplazaría y le hizo prometer que la llamará sin importar nada.

De vuelta con Rory ella le observa comer, de a poco y muy pequeños sorbos pero al menos es algo caliente en su estómago, a la quinta cucharada empujó el plato, clara señal de no querer más.

-Tienes que comer un poco más Rory-algo hizo "clic" en Carole cuando dejó salir el nombre del chico-¡Que modales los nuestros! ¡Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado! Soy Carole por cierto.

-Yo soy Rory-respondió con una voz muy pequeña, no es necesario, ella ya lo sabe pero de igual manera lo dice.

-Encantada Rory, ahora toma unas cuatro cucharadas más por favor-el joven hizo un puchero mientras su mirada iba desde la sopa hasta ella-, por mí.

Sonrió satisfecha cuando le vio levantar de nuevo la cuchara y llevarla hasta su boca, espero hasta que terminara de comer para volver a hablar.

-Tengo que ir a casa-ante estas palabras el chico la vio con los ojos abiertos-, mi jefe me lo ha pedido porque se supone que hoy es mi día libre y no debería estar aquí pero te prometo que Iván cuidará bien de ti y mañana a primera hora estaré aquí ¿okey?

El solo asintió pero sus ojos se ven triste, aun más desde que despertó, con una sonrisa se inclinó sobre él para depositar otro beso en su frente y con una última caricia se levantó de la cama.

-No temas pedirle a Iván que me llame si necesitas algo, él ya tiene instrucciones sobre eso.

Rory la observa irse e inmediatamente se recuesta contra las almohadas, es la primera vez que deja que otra persona le toca, Dios, es la primera vez que él deja que otra persona le toque, después de todo lo que ha pasado le es difícil confiar en la gente pero con esa mujer es tan fácil; francamente no recuerda la última vez que alguien le habló con tanto cariño en años, no desde que dejó el orfanato para entrar en el sistema y aun así, debido a la cantidad de niños y al hecho de que no hablaba con nadie a excepción de Rose. La anciana gustaba de ayudar en la cocina desde que enviudó pero ella murió también un año antes que empezará a ir de casa de acogida a casa de acogida. La verdad es que extraña eso y una parte de él se alegra haber terminado en el hospital.

* * *

Carole llegó a casa cerca del mediodía, el delicioso olor a lasaña le indica que Kurt está en la cocina y que de algún modo Burt o Finn (o ambos, conociéndolos) le convencieron para cocinar algo que no es tan saludable. Se paro en la entrada a la cocina y observa como Kurt da vueltas alrededor de la cocina, poniendo todo junto mientras que Finn esta lavando todo lo que ha ensuciado (a lo mejor el pago por la lasaña) y Burt leyendo el periódico, a esta instancia el único que se da cuenta de su presencia allí es su hijastro.

-¡Carole!

Y ese fue el detonante: se dirigió directo a Kurt y a Finn, tomándolos a ambos (como puede) en un fuerte abrazo, aspirando su esencia para después poner una mano en cada mejilla. Los chicos le ven un poco consternados, compartiendo una mirada preocupada con su esposo.

-¿Estás bien mamá?

-Sí cariño, solo una noche difícil-le sonrió-, iré a dormir un poco.

Beso a ambos chicos en la mejilla y a su esposo un suave toque en los labios. Fue directo a la cama, sus sueños plagados de ojos azules llenos de terror.

* * *

Mientras tanto Rory Flanagan despierta agitado, no sabe que le despertó pero sus ojos están completamente abiertos. Por un momento no sabe dónde se encuentra, le toma unos cuantos segundos poder esclarecer un poco su mente y cayó hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de ellos: ya sabe porque terminó allí. No es bonito, para nada, y es algo que desea que jamás hubiera recordado: el miedo y el dolor de esa noche vuelven a él, golpeándolo tan fuerte como el puño cerrado de el señor Young y sus palabras repitiéndose una y otra vez _"¡acabaré contigo, desearás no haber nacido cuando termine contigo!" _mientras la señora Young solo le ve, riéndose y alentando a su marido.

Sin embargo, no puede recordar más que eso, no sabe qué llevo a esa situación (aunque claro, el señor Young no necesitaba de mucho para irse sobre él), solo recuerda esas palabras, que combinan con la amenaza que recibió hace cerca de un año, amenaza que lo detuvo de pedir ayuda. Siente como la ansiedad le toma, las lágrimas bajan sin tregua por su cuello y la dificultad para respirar empieza. La enfermera Carole no está allí para ayudarle y no quiere que nadie más le toque, empieza a recordar los ejercicios que le dio anteriormente y empieza a hacerlos de nuevo: _respira, tienes que respirar, sino alguien podría venir; respira. _ Le lleva varios minutos, tanto que una parte de él piensa que han sido horas; sintiendo el cansancio volvió a acostarse en la cama, durmiéndose enseguida.

* * *

Carole no despertó sino hasta después de la cena, baja para comer algo y se encuentra con un tupperware con su nombre en él, sonríe para sí y se lleva su cena hasta el living room donde sabe que encontrará a Burt viendo cualquier partido que den en televisión. Y efectivamente allí está él, con una cerveza en mano.

-Asumo que Kurt no está.

-¿Cuál fue tu pista?-responde siguiendo el juego mientras sostiene en alto la lata-Una de vez en cuando no hace daño.

Se quedan en un confortable silencio por unos diez minutos, Carole no pregunta por Finn, sabe que las prácticas del Glee Club están más fuerte que nunca y no es para menos: es la primera vez que van a las Nacionales. Está tan orgullosa de sus chicos.

Burt la observa y sin más preámbulo decide sacarse la curiosidad que le sacude desde anoche:

-Entonces ¿quieres hablar de este caso especial?

-Oh, Burt, en cuanto te cuente te romperá el corazón como a mí…

Y allí comenzó, contándole desde que llegó hasta que se despidió de él al mediodía, haciendo pausas para tomar un poco de agua, el tupparware quedando vació en el brazo del sofá.

-Y la verdad es que solo he estado con Rory desde anoche pero siento está extraña conexión con él…y él es tan frágil Burt y pequeño… y solo. Tiene familia en Irlanda pero al parecer nadie quiso hacerse cargo de él cuando sus padres murieron, solo tenía cinco años, aparte sufre de estos ataques de pánico que no lo dejan en paz. Y estoy tan molesta con su trabajadora social ¿Cómo puedes dejar a un niño con cualquier pareja que lo solicite?

-No lo sé Carole, hay muchas fallas en el sistema y no creo que es fácil establecer a un chico como él. De verdad siento pena por él.

-Ni me lo digas.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Carole intentando formular lo que va a decir y Burt pensando en el chico.

Burt sabe lo duro que fue para Kurt perder a su madre. Su hijo paso de ser esté chico con energía que no se perdía ni una clase de Ballet cuando tenía tres años y que podía cantar todo el día las canciones de Disney a ser callado y reservado, a parecer mayor y a hacerse cargo de él. En esto último Burt no se dio cuenta hasta que Elizabeth cumplió su primer año de fallecida, cuando decidió volver la mirada a atrás y darse cuenta que Kurt le cuidaba más a él que él a su hijo.

Teniendo esto en mente no quiere ni imaginarse lo que debió haber sido para este chico haber perdido a ambos padres, sin tener a quien recurrir. Y aun más después de haber pasado por tanto no solo en los hogares de acogida sino a cada escuela que iba, según Carole, los únicos con los que a durado más de seis meses ha sido con los que casi le quitan su vida. Siente la rabia subir por su garganta y entiende porque su esposa no quiere dejar al chico solo.

-Burt-empezó despacio-…quiero hacerme cargo de él.

Burt le miró, no comprendiendo a lo que se refiere.

-Quiero hacerme cargo de él después de que salga del hospital.

El hombre le mira, no sabiendo bien que decir, no es algo que se toma a la ligera, ni siquiera escoger árbol de navidad fue fácil.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta casi con miedo.

-Me gustaría adoptarlo.

* * *

**Y he aquí el segundo capítulo, a todos aquellos que leen gracias y a los que añaden a favorito, siguen la historia y dejan reviews gracias y un abrazo, espero que estén disfrutando la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares mencionados son propiedad de FOX y RIB. Solo se usan en esta historia como un medio recreativo y sin ánimos lucrativos. **

**Advertencias: Abuso infantil, menciones de violencias, uso de lenguaje médico, ataques de pánico y bullying. **

* * *

III

Burt se encuentra trabajando en el viejo mercedes de la señora Wrasfork de forma autómata dándole vueltas una y otra vez a la discusión que tuvo con Carole anoche:

_-No puedes pensar en adoptar solo porque el niño esta sólo Carole, entiendo que sientas el deber de protegerlo pero no sabes nada de él._

_-Sé que está solo y que necesita a alguien, no puede volver a ese orfanato Burt, quien sabe dónde podrá terminar esta vez._

_-¿Cómo sabes que podemos con otro niño? Apenas Kurt y Finn se están acostumbrando a vivir juntos ¿qué crees que harán cuando se enteren que traeremos otro?_

_El silencio habla a voces por ella, no es necesario que siquiera haga el intento de articular. _

_-Creo que es mejor que lo pensemos bien._

Después de eso Carole se fue a dormir sin siquiera desearle las buenas noches, su mujer tiene un corazón de oro y después de escuchar la historia del chico no puede evitar que sus pensamientos se dirijan a él. Suspira, él siempre ha querido tener una enorme familia, tres hijos y tres hijas pero eso termino cuando Elizabeth murió, y con Carole ya no era posible, por lo que tener a Finn ha sido una bendición para él. Tal vez podrían aplicar para ser los guardianes del chico, por más que quiera ayudarlo, Kurt y Finn están primero (a parte que le aterra pensar que esté chico pueda dañar a Kurt en alguna forma, no sabe nada de él o de los prejuicios que pueda tener).

-Tal vez podamos intentarlos-murmura para sí.

En el hospital Rory está tercamente escondido entre las sábanas, frente a él está su trabajadora social Lilhian con dos policía y no tiene ni idea de que hacer. Según Lilhian están allí porque encontraron a los Youngs y necesitan su declaración para encarcelarlos pero tiene miedo, sabe de lo que son capaz y sabe que en cuanto salga de allí lo van a encontrar. Si declara estará libre de ellos pero también sabrán que él es el causante, así que igualmente estará en peligro una vez que salgan.

-Vamos Rory, cariño, necesitamos que nos digas qué pasó-intento una vez más, sinceramente ya está perdiendo la paciencia.

-No recuerdo nada.

-Sólo necesitamos saber si ellos te golpearon, un simple sí o no bastará.

Rory se hundió un poco más, en esos momentos desea que la enfermera Carole esté allí con todas sus fuerzas, tal vez ella le ayudaría a responder. En ese momento escucha la puerta abrirse y la voz de Carole preguntando por él llegó a través de la sábana, con cuidado asomo un poco la cabeza.

-Hola Rory ¿cómo te sientes? –su sonrisa es gentil al ver desenterrar un poco su cabeza de debajo de la sábana.

-Mejor-murmuro.

Al ver la confianza con la que Rory la trata (lo único que le ha dicho a ello es _no recuerdo_), Lilhian decide tomar ventaja.

-Estamos intentando que nos responda si los Youngs le golpearon o no para que así los puedan procesar pero no quiere responder.

Carole le observa, sabe que es duro para un niño así responder ese tipo de preguntas pero es necesario que lo haga. La mirada que le dirige confirma el hilo de sus pensamientos, si fuera por ella pediría que lo dejaran en paz pero sabe que es necesario, ese tipo de gente no debe estar rondando por las calles.

-Rory-comenzó mientras iba hacia la cabecera de la cama-, es necesario que respondas, no podemos dejarlos libre.

-No quiero-murmuro quedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo miedo.

La repuesta salió tan queda que por poco no la escucha.

-Sé que te da miedo y no es algo malo pero es por tu seguridad por la que tenemos que hacerlo-sabe que lo próximo que va a decir será una carta bastante sucia pero si eso le hace hablar valdrá la pena-, y puedes estar salvando a alguien más.

La pregunta brilla en los ojos de joven, Carole decide explicarse un poco más.

-Sí no tienen denuncias o pruebas de que te maltrataban, su expediente quedará limpio y pueden terminar con la tutela de otros chicos.

Esto disparo una especie de alarma en el cerebro de Rory: no hay manera que él deje a otro chico pasa por lo que el pasó en la casa. Sin embargo, y una vez más, la pregunta de si él estará a salvo si lo hace, sigue haciendo eco en su cabeza.

-Ellos ya no te pueden hacer daño Rory-le dice Lilhian como si le hubiera leído la mente, Rory siente como sus ojos se humedecen mientras de a poco abre la boca.

-Sí.

-¿Sí qué?-pregunto uno de los policías haciendo que diera un pequeño salto hacia atrás y se hundiera un poco más en la almohada.

-Sí fueron ellos los que me golpearon.

Intenta mantenerse lo más compuesto posible, no quiere romperse allí mismo delante de dos extraños y de una persona que nunca le ha agradado ver.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitamos, cuando estés más recuperado vendremos a hacerte más preguntas.

Y con eso, ambos policías salieron de allí dejando solos a las dos mujeres y al joven.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que esto estaba pasando Rory?-Lilhian rompió el silencio con la voz bastante tomada.

-No podía hacerlo, si te lo decía y me removían ellos iban a matarme.

La expresión de sus ojos le recordó a la de Kurt cuando el caso de Karofsky salió a flote y tuvieron que discutirlo en la sala de la casa esa noche, cariñosamente lleva una mano hacía el hombro del chico y maternalmente le acaricia, él empezó a llorar e instintivamente le abrazó.

Rory al fin dejo salir todo el miedo que había sentido hace casi una semana atrás, el miedo con el que vivió desde hace un año y con el que ha estado luchando desde entonces

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?-volvió a preguntar después de que se calmó un poco.

-Desde hace un año-responde quedo, reacomodándose un poco el cabestrillo que se ha movido con el abrazo de la enfermera Caroles.

-Te dejaré descansar, vendré después a verte, hasta luego Rory.

Y sin más salió dejándolos solos. Se quedaron en silencio mientras Carole pasa una mano por su cabello constantemente, tratando de mantenerse lo más compuesta que puede; no es hasta que escucha pequeño ronquidos que se da cuenta que Rory se ha quedado completamente dormido, sonríe un poco mientras lo acomoda mejor. Se ve apacible, a pesar de que su ojo aun está hinchado, su nariz sigue roja y su labio inferior acompaña al ojo, _por lo menos ya no está tan pálido, _piensa para si mientras sale de la habitación.

Es una mañana ocupada en el Hospital General de Lima, Ohio, Burt lo puede notar: enfermeras y doctores caminando de allá para acá, intentando atender a todos los pacientes que tienen, es época de refrios así que comprende lo exaltados que todos se ven. Vislumbra a su esposa en el escritorio de recepción, se acerca a ella con una sonrisa.

-Buenas ardes, busco a Carole Hummel-Hudson ¿se encuentra por acá?-pregunta juguetón.

Carole no puede evitar sonreír ante la trillada broma de su esposo, sabe que se fue a dormir molesta con él y que irse sin despedirse esa mañana no fue lo más maduro que pudo hacer, pero agradece que venga a almorzar con ella, es una pequeña costumbre que empezaron cuando comenzaron a salir.

-Sí se encuentra ¿de qué desea hablarle?-responde siguiendo el hilo del juego.

-Es mejor que lo que hable con ella sea sobre una hamburguesa y papas fritas.

-Estás aprovechando al máximo que Kurt esté tan ocupado con Glee como para chequear tu comida ¿verdad?

-Espera a que se vayan a las Nacionales la semana que viene.

El viaje hasta el pequeño cafetín que se encuentra al frente del hospital es silencioso, con solo ellos dos sosteniendo sus manos juntas, ordenaron y empezaron a hablar de trivialidades y de lo bueno que sería que sus hijos ganaran la competencia pero que a pesar de la fe que tienen en ellos le parece un poco difícil de conseguir. El almuerzo siguió su curso hasta que, en el momento en que están disfrutando del delicioso café que a Carole tanta falta le hace, Burt saca la propuesta que ha estado pensando en toda la mañana:

-Creo que podríamos aplicar para ser los guardianes del chico.

Carole casi se ahoga con su bebida y le ve con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

-¿Guardianes?

Burt solo le sonríe y asiente.

-Creo que es mejor ser los guardianes por ahora y esperar a ver que tal se adapta con nosotros y los chicos. Nuestra primera prioridad deben ser ellos Carole y sé lo que sientes por este joven pero no podemos solo introducirlo sin más.

Carole se muerde el labio inferior pensando en lo que su esposo acaba de decir: si bien es cierto que siente esta extraña conexión con él, primero están Finn y Kurt. Es algo en lo que no ha dejado de pensar desde anoche. Tal vez empezar siendo guardianes sea una buena idea.

-No puedo expresarte lo agradecida que etoy por esto.

-No lo estés, le daremos a ese chico una verdadera familia por el tiempo que él quiera.

-Rory.

-¿Uhmm?

-Se llama Rory, Rory Flanagan.

-Okey, entonces le daremos a Rory una verdadera familia.

Lilhian está liada con un montón de papeles y formas en la sala de espera, tiene que tener todo listo para llevarlo a la estación de policía y así empezar a procesar a los Youngs, suelta un suspiro: jamás se ha sentido tan culpable en toda su vida, Dios, su único trabajo es velar por los niños a su cargo y ha fallado miserablemente con Rory, ha fallado miserablemente con el más frágil emocionalmente; el daño que le ha causado todo esto no es fácil de reparar, solo espera encontrarle una buena familia y acertar esta vez.

A lo lejos ve aproximarse a una pareja y pudo reconocer a la enfermera Carole junto con su (asume ella) esposo, ambos sonríen radiantemente y parecen la pareja idónea para hacerse cargo de niños, como le gustaría que una pareja así apareciera interesada en Rory.

-Hola Lilhian, quiero presentarte a mi esposo Burt Hummel-le dice-, Burt ella es Lilhian.

-Un placer conocerla.

-Igualmente.

Ella sonríe educadamente durante la presentación aunque no entiende porque está ocurriendo en primer lugar.

-Lilhian-comienza Carole y se nota nerviosa-, le he contado a mi esposo sobre Rory y hemos discutido sobre su situación…-Lilhian les ve ansiosa ¿será posible que sus plegarias hayan sido escuchada?-y nos gustaría aplicar para ser sus guardianes.

-¿Guardianes?

-Sí, pero con la posibilidad de poder adoptarlo en caso de que se adapte a nuestra familia y que nuestra familia se adapte a él.

-Verá tenemos otros dos hijos, adolescentes también, Carole y yo nos casamos hace poco y tenemos que ver primero si nuestros hijos se adaptan a él.

-¡Me parece maravilloso!-tiene que hacer esfuerzos enormes para contener las lágrimas.

Pasaron la última hora anotando datos y siendo entrevistados, debido a la situación del joven será rápido procesar todo. Lilhian hizo llamadas solicitando una entrevista formal con las autoridades para que así este todo listo cuando lo den de alta.

-…Y por último, lo mejor será que le digan hoy a Rory, por su caso lo más probable es que venga el jefe del orfanato a hablar directamente con él y con ustedes e iré a inspeccionar su casa el fin de semana, ya sabe, verificando que tenga todas las condiciones para albergar niños y me gustaría conocer a sus hijos.

-Nuestros hijos no estarán el fin de semana-le informa Burt-, están en el coro de su escuela y se van para el campeonato nacional.

-Bueno, creo que podremos arreglarnos con eso. Lo importante es que la casa esté en buenas condiciones. Sin más creo que es buena idea ir a hablar con Rory de inmediato.

-Tal vez yo pueda darle la noticia-opina Carole.

-Sí, es lo mejor-Lilhian está de acuerdo con ella, sobretodo porque nunca había visto a Rory interactuar así.

Rory está aburrido, ya ha contado las rayas en el cielo raso tantas veces que ya no existe margen de error: 369. Le da curiosidad que no sea un número par. Tiene una televisión en su cuarto pero no sabe si puede verla, o si tiene que pedirle permiso a alguien, así que en vez de volver a contar las rayas en el cielo raso detalla el dibujo de la rana René que está en su pared y no puede evitar que su mente divague a la vez que la señora Rose le comentó sobre la rana René y como el siempre le recuerda a él. Tenía seis años cuando le dijo eso y recuerda que fue la única persona con la que pudo hablar durante ese tiempo, aun conserva el peluche de la rana René que le regalo un buen día de verano, lo más seguro es que aun esté en la casa de los señores Young junto con el resto de sus pertenencias. Intenta alejar su mente de esa casa y se acomoda un poco, aunque con el brazo enyesado se le hace un poco difícil.

Un pequeño "knock, knock" se escucha en la puerta y la cabeza de la enfermera Carole emerge, Rory le sonríe.

-¿Se puede?

-Sí.

Su sonrisa se desvanece cuando no solo ve a su trabajadora social entrar con ella sino a otro hombre que luce bastante intimidante: es alto, un poco robusto y vestido como la mayoría de los hombres en Lima, sin duda infunde respeto; ante esto el solo puede ayudar en hundirse un poco más en las sábanas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mejor, gracias por preguntar- so voz suena bastante queda y un poco más infantil.

-Rory, él es mi esposo Burt Hummel.

-Mucho gusto-le dice con una amable sonrisa mientras le acerca su mano a él, asustándolo un poco. Ante su reacción Burt la retira inmediatamente.

Ve como la enfermera Carole le sonríe aprensivamente y se acerca más a él, su trabajadora social le ve con una sonrisa que no puede descifrar y está empezando a ponerse nervioso.

-Verás Rory…-es Lilhian quien habla-los señores Hummel se han acercado a mí está tarde con el propósito de ser tus nuevos guardianes, así que una vez que pasen la inspección y seas dado de alta irás con ellos a casa en vez del orfanato ¿Qué opinas?

¿Opinar? ¿Qué podría él opinar? En estos casi diez años que tiene en el sistema nuca le han pedido opinión acerca de alguna casa a la que le van a mudar, nunca le han pedido su opinión acerca de la elección de guardianes ¿por qué ahora sí? La verdad es que le da un poco de rabia todo esto pero a su vez sabe que no tiene nada que decir, más que nada porque no tiene otra opción: decir que no es regresar al orfanato y regresar al orfanato es regresar con los niños que le acosan allí también. Ese fue el motivo porque el que no dijo nada sobre los Youngs cuando empezaron a castigarle y después cuando empezaron a golpearle, porque a pesar de eso al menos en la escuela los acosos eran solo burlas que siempre podía ignorar refugiándose en la biblioteca o escondiéndose en los árboles pero en el orfanato sería soportar las burlas, los robos y los golpes por parte de los demás chicos sin descanso.

Ante el silencio y la mirada perdida por parte del chico Carole decide intervenir, intercambia una rápida mirada con Burt.

-¿Rory? ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría venir a vivir con nosotros?

No hay más opción y la enfermera Carole ha sido muy buena con él desde que llegó allí, ha velado por él y se ha ganado una confianza que ninguna otra persona se ha ganado antes.

-Sí-responde con un pequeña sonrisa y solo mirando a la enfermera Carole, ignorando a las otras dos personas en la habitación.

Carole sonríe e intercambia una mirada de dicha con Burt antes de abrazar al joven, ante esto gesto parte de los peros que han empezado a surgir en su cabeza se disipan.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a los que han leído, etiquetado esta historia como favorito, los que la siguen, los que me siguen a mí y los que dejan reviews, no saben cuanto lo aprecio. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado. **

**Ahora, tal vez tengan que esperar un poco más por el capítulo IV dado que tengo que llevar a mi computadora a hacerle mantenimiento (ya me está pidiendo a gritos que lo haga) pero no creo que pase de dos semanas.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares mencionados son propiedad de FOX y RIB. Solo se usan en esta historia como un medio recreativo y sin ánimos lucrativos.**

**Advertencias: Abuso infantil, menciones de violencias, uso de lenguaje médico, ataques de pánico y bullying.**

* * *

**IV**

Es un sábado soleado y pacífico en Lima, Ohio. En la casa de la familia Hummel-Hudson solo se encuentran despiertos Carole y Burt, tomando desayuno en el comedor e intercambiando miradas amorosas, que si sus hijos estuvieron allí con ellos lo más seguro es que se quejarían de la escena. Hablando de sus hijos, ambos están más dormidos que la mismísima muerte, se lo achacan al viaje pero ambos padres saben que es más por haber perdido la competencia, razón por la cual aun no le han dicho que para el miércoles llegará un nuevo integrante a la familia.

A pesar de lo que Burt pudo haber pensado acerca de la situación, una tarde con el joven Flanagan y todas sus dudas se disiparon:

_Es el silencio más incómodo que Burt Hummel ha experimentado en toda su vida. Está allí, solo en la habitación con un Rory Flanagan casi escondido entre las sábanas. Ha sido idea de Carole, según ella es bueno que se conozcan un poco más y que así el joven se acostumbre a tenerlo cerca. Él sabe que no ha de ser nada fácil para Rory dejar que las personas se acerquen a él, después de haber leído su registro y ver que no es el primer hogar en el que el chico termina siendo abusado, entiende que prefiera estar lejos de cualquiera que le pueda hace daño; sin duda es algo que le entristece y refuerza su pensamiento acerca de lo difícil que podría llegar a ser el tiempo que viva con ellos. _

_-Entonces… ¿te gusta la música?-inició con la primera cosa que le vino en mente._

_Rory le mira con esos enormes ojos azules y se hunde un poco más en la cama, Burt puede ver el miedo en ellos. _

_-Mira, sé por lo que has tenido que pasar, Carole me contó todo y leí tu expediente. Sé que es difícil para ti volver a confiar en los demás pero te aseguro que ni Carole ni yo vamos a formar parte de esa lista, queremos ayudarte. _

_El joven le siguió mirando pero al miedo se le sumo tristeza, mucha más de la que ya se nota en ellos y habló con una voz que roza el susurro y a la que Burt tuvo que concentrarse para extraer la sentencia:_

_-Sí me gusta la música. _

_A partir de allí, la conversación se hizo fluida, bueno todo lo fluida que puede ser una donde al receptor se le deben sacar las respuestas con cucharita. _

Burt sonríe ante el recuerdo y se consigue a si mismo deseando que el miércoles llegue pronto y puedan ir a buscar a Rory y traerlo a casa. Ha estado tan emocionado que ha arreglado uno de los cuartos que quedan libres en la casa, pintándolo de un azul claro, instalando nuevos muebles y tallando un "R" en madera para colgarla en la puerta, puede que Kurt y Finn clamen estar "muy grandes" para ellas pero tiene la impresión de que a Rory le agradará. Carole y él han hecho malabares para mantener todo a espaldas de sus hijos, cosa difícil cuando fueron atrapados mientras bajaban bolsas con ropa y cosas que Rory pueda necesitar. La verdad es que una de las cosas que mantienen nervioso a Burt es decirles a los chicos sobre Rory, no tiene ni idea de cómo puedan reaccionar, así que no le queda de otra que esperar que reaccionen bien.

No es, sino en la tarde, que ambos encuentran la oportunidad de hablar con los chicos. Sigilosos se acercan hasta la sala, donde ambos están viendo caricaturas, el triste humor casi se puede sentir en el aire. Saben que perder las nacionales ha sido duro para ellos, es por eso que han esperado hasta ese día, obviando muchas de las preguntas que Finn le hizo con respecto al cuarto de huéspedes a Burt y la preguntas sobre las bolsas de ropa que Kurt le hizo a Carole.

Los padres, compartiendo una última mirada, se dispusieron a sentarse enfrente de sus hijos, atrayendo inmediatamente la mirada hacia ellos.

-Bueno, no hay manera de decirles esto así que se lo diremos de una vez…-Burt se quedó en silencio, observando la intriga y sorpresa de ambos chicos, hasta ahora se da cuenta de que ni siquiera dijo "hola"-bueno, ustedes tal vez no lo saben pero uno de los sueños que Carole y yo tenemos en común es el de tener una enorme familia…

-¡¿Estás embarazada?!-preguntó Finn alarmado mientras Kurt solo pasa su mirada de él a su padre.

-No cariño-respondió Carole con una sonrisita en el rostro: eso es tan típico de Finn-, yo ya no puedo quedar embarazada.

-Oh…

-Pero lo que les dice Burt es cierto: queremos una familia numerosa, el hecho de que ya cada uno tuviera un hijo por su cuenta hizo sencillo satisfacer ese sueño un poco…

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, ninguno de los dos sabe cómo abordar el tema y antes de que pudieran llegar a una resolución Kurt habla:

-El punto es…

-¿Recuerdan el caso por el que Carole se tuvo que quedar en el hospital más tarde hace dos semanas?

Es Burt el que habla, dando una pequeña antesala al tema, Finn y Kurt se ven más confundido que nunca, casi puede leer el pensamiento de ambos, un leve asentimiento les hace entender que lo recuerdan.

-Bueno, mi caso especial es un chico, él es huérfano e ingresó al hospital muy mal herido-se estremece un poco ante el recuerdo de la mallugada apariencia del joven-. Cuando salió de quirófano pude hablar con su trabajadora social quien me informó que fueron sus guardianes quienes le hirieron, después se supo que habían estado golpeándolo desde que se mudó con ellos y lo mantenían callado bajo amenazas.

La primera vez que lo vi sentí una conexión que sé es difícil para ustedes entenderla: sentí que me necesitaba, sentí que yo podía ayudarlo, así que me dedique a cuidarlo en el hospital. A la única que le hablaba era a mí, por suerte con un poco de terapia y bajo bastante presión se logró que hablara con su trabajadora social para declarar en contra de sus guardianes, pero después de allí siguió solo comunicándose conmigo…hasta que le presente a su padre.

-¿Por qué?-otra vez es Finn el que habla.

-Porque, después de hablarlo, ambos llegamos al acuerdo de hacernos cargos del chico-los chicos se vieron sorprendidos y alarmados-¡temporalmente!-se apresuró a aclarar, refrenándose de añadir "por ahora" a la sentencia.

-¿Perdón?- la cara de su hijo Kurt es todo un poema.

-Que desde el miércoles, Rory Flanagan formará parte de nuestra familia.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijeron nada?

-Porque no estaban aquí y a Rory le dan alta el miércoles-contesto Carole, dividiendo su mirada entre Kurt y Finn, a la final se dirigió más hacia el último-. Este chico necesita ayuda, nos necesita y esperamos que lo reciban bien.

Solo un asentimiento recibieron en respuesta y con un pequeño "¿_me puedo retirar?" _ambos se dirigieron escaleras arriba.

-Bueno, al menos no hicieron una escena.

Ante el comentario de Burt, Carole solo le miró, sabe que en eso tiene razón.

* * *

Rory está nervioso, a decir lo menos, se remueve constantemente en la cama de hospital y observa atentamente los surcos de sus yesos. Una enfermera ya ha venido varias veces a chequearlo y asegurándose que su temperatura siga estable, la señora Cooper está tan emocionada que poco le falta para ponerse a saltar delante de él, bueno, el también lo estaría si acabara de librarse de cárcel segura por mala práctica en su trabajo, pero sabe que también es porque ha conseguido una familia para él sin siquiera hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. Y llegamos al punto de su nerviosismo: la nueva familia, la número diez para ser exactos.

Los doctores le tienen listo, unos chequeos aquí y otros allá; ya está vestido y sus pertenencias con él, la señora Cooper fue por ellas el día anterior. Todos allí se ven felices al saber que se irá con la señora Carole, todos menos él.

Rory ha pasado por mucho durante sus seis años en el sistema, no recuerda ni un solo hogar que le hayan tratado como una persona y no como una plantita que el vecino les paga por cuidar. Han sido seis años en los que no se pudo adaptar a las escuelas a las que ha asistido, de buscar escondites para así evitar a sus compañeros, de sentarse en el último puesto de la fila para evitar a los profesores quienes conociendo su situación se le acercan en un primer momento pero después, cuando los demás estudiantes se enteran y empiezan a molestar por ello, los mismo profesores voltean su cabeza y se hacen los ciegos; pero el tiempo que pasaba en el orfanato mientras lo volvían a ubicar era peor: los chicos de su edad le molestaban por su acento, muchos de los chicos mayores se le hacía divertido esconderle las pocas pertenencias que tiene consigo y los adultos tienen más niños de los que ocuparse para darse cuenta de ello. A eso sumándole la costumbre que tiene por esconderse en los árboles o en el ático a leer y a soñar con una vida mejor, aislándose de todo; Rory ha aprendido a entretenerse así y ese es su estilo de vida: esconderse y soñar. Lo único bueno de eso es que le ha dado unos excelentes resultados escolares.

No, Rory no está listo para una nueva familia, no importa lo perfectos que se ven, no importa las expectativas que la señorita Cooper tenga y él no está dispuesto a una desilusión más.

-Rory, ¡Rory!- la voz de Lilhian le sacó de su trance- Los señores Hummel-Hudson ya llegaron, están hablando con tus doctores y esperan afuera.

La sonrisa no le cabe en el rostro a la mujer y trata de arreglarle un poco más, ajustando el cuello de su camisa y verificando que todo esté en orden. Dos enfermeros entraron a la habitación con una silla de ruedas. Aun no puede hacer muchos esfuerzos, todavía le cuesta mantenerse despierto por más de dos horas lo que limita sus movimientos.

Con cada empujón a la silla de ruedas, la velocidad de su corazón aumenta, casi en sincronía. No siente como si fuera a los brazos de una amorosa familia, más bien es como si lo estuvieran llevando a su ejecución. En sus adentros, en un rincón que prefiere ignorar, una pequeña esperanza brilla, diciéndole despacito que pronto todo va a mejorar.

Sin aviso y con un nudo en la garganta que no puede deshacer, el enfermero le posa frente a los señores Hummel-Hudson, ambos viéndoles con tremendas sonrisas en sus rostros, la señora Carole se inclina sobre él para darle un beso en lo alto de su cabeza con una calidez y amor que vagamente recuerda. El señor Hummel, Burt como él insiste que le llame, solo posa una mano en sus hombros, viéndole con una mirada profusa y sincera:

-¿Listo para ir a casa chico?

Él solo asintió ¿qué decir cuando todo te parece tan irreal?

El señor Burt le subió en la camioneta y la señora Carole con cuidado le aseguro, chequeando su brazo estuvieran en una posición cómoda y que no les fuera a causar tanto daño. El viaje pasa con uno pregunta aquí y una pregunta allá, con canciones de Mellecamp de fondo y comentarios acerca de los hijos de la pareja. A Rory le parece que son perfectos y cuando la camioneta estacionó en la entrada de una de las casas más perfecto le pareció todo.

La casa es enorme a sus ojos, pintada de un blanco puro, con una cerca blanca de madera y un hermoso jardín, tan parecida y a la vez tan diferente de las demás casas del vecindario; trato de pasar el nudo en su garganta que por alguna parte del camino se había disipado, había, porque ahora está más fuerte que nunca.

Los señores Hummel-Hudson bajaron, el señor Burt fue a bajar su silla de ruedas mientras la señora Carole toma su mochila y un pequeño bolso de viaje que ha visto mejore tiempos. Con cuidado le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y para la pena de Rory, el señor Burt le tomó en brazos para posarlo en la silla de ruedas y rodarlo hasta la entrada:

-Finn y Kurt ya deben estar en casa-comenzó el señor Burt-, lo mejor es que primero te presentemos a ellos y charlamos un rato antes de llevarte a conocer tu nuevo cuarto y el resto de la casa, ¿te parece bien?

-Sí, señor.

-No hace falta que me llames señor, Burt está bien.

Rory asiente pero sabe bien que primero se congelará el infierno antes de llame a algún adulo por su nombre de pila, lo considera irrespetuoso.

Si el exterior de la casa le sorprendió no sabe qué decir del recibidor, no tanto por cómo está decorado, Rory no sabe nada de eso sino porque con solo abrir la puerta la calidez del hogar le hace sentir una sensación que en su vida había sentido, le toma un momento para poder componerse.

-Iré por los chicos.

* * *

Ambos hermanos están en la cocina, esperando. Kurt va y viene preparando la cena, ese tarea normalmente se la dividen entre Carole y Kurt, pero ese día es miércoles, lo que significa que ambos padres han ido a buscar al chico que irá a vivir con ellos y le han pedido a Kurt hacer su famosa sopa de espárragos con ensalada y un pastel vegano, al parecer el chico está delicado y no puede comer nada que sea muy pesado.

Mucho han discutido el asunto y muchas veces se han sentido avergonzados de su egoísmo pero es que de verdad no quieren a otro miembro en la familia, a duras penas se han podida acostumbrar a esta nueva familia y sí, han hecho avances pero eso no significa que estén preparados para otra persona. Y bueno, Finn y Kurt pueden pasar como que han sido hermanos toda la vida, sobre todo cuando son los encargados de hacer compras y la mitad de los compradores se enteran por qué en su lista no figuran comidas con altos contenidos grasos. El asunto es incorporar una nueva pieza a ese ajedrez.

Por un instante consideraron decirles a sus padres que no estaban cómodos con la idea y que preferían mil veces que Sue Silvester dirigiera el Glee Club antes de que este chico llegara a casa, pero al bajar sus padres empezaron a contarle la historia del chico y ambos se veían notablemente emocionados por traerlo a casa, ninguno de los dos tuvo corazón para rebatirlo por lo que allí están, esperando pacientemente el arribo de sus padres.

Después de lo que parecen siglos, escuchan la puerta de calle abrirse, los dos solo se observan por largo tiempo hasta que Burt entra en la cocina con una sonrisa que habla por sí sola.

-Muy bien chicos, antes de que conozcan a Rory tengo que decirle que no está precisamente en sus mejores condiciones:

¿Recuerdan que su madre les dijo el por qué ingreso al hospital?-un asentimiento le da luz verde para continuar-, bueno, aunque está mucho mejor aun tiene algunos moretones en la cara y está en sillas porque aun está muy débil como para moverse por sí solo, así que cuando lo vean no se alarmen.

Los dos hermanos se observaron por un largo momento, saben que esto será difícil pero es algo que hace felices a sus padres, además que después de escuchar la historia del chico de verdad sienten un poco de lástima por él. Sin embargo nada les preparo para lo que vieron:

El chico está en sillas de ruedas, tal y cómo Burt les aviso, pero él nunca les dijo lo pequeño y delgado que es, o el enorme surco que tiene en su ojo derecho o la grotesca herida de su labio inferior, pero lo peor de todo era la mirada de terror que les dio, por alguna razón sus ojos se abrieron y parecía que tenía ganas de salir huyendo de allí; a la final, ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada: tal vez pueden lograr que esto funcione.

* * *

_-Iré por los chicos. _

Esas cuatros palabras hicieron que Rory se tensará, al parece la señora Carole no lo pasó desapercibido porque se inclinó gentilmente delante de él y con una voz llena de consuelo dijo las palabras que Rorty anhela escuchar:

-Sé que estás nervioso y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-¿Y si no les agrado?

Rory sabe que su voz es pequeña y llena de miedo pero también sabe que puede confiar en la señora Carole, además hay algo en ella que le impide voltear la cara y volver a su aislado mundo. Ella solo le sonríe ante la pregunta:

-Finn y Kurt son magníficos chicos y sé que encajarás perfectamente con ellos.

O eso espera.

Rory no puede hacer más sino creerle; la sorprende la facilidad que tiene la mujer para levantarle el ánimo y hacerle sentir seguro. Ruidos de pasos le hacen salir de sus pensamientos y el señor Burt, seguido por dos adolescentes, entra de nuevo en la sala. Sí Rory no estuviera confinado a una silla de ruedas lo más seguro es que hubiera volado para ocultarse detrás de la señora Carole, porque, para ser sinceros, ambos chicos le intimidan: uno es increíblemente alto (él apenas ha alcanzado el metro sesenta) y tiene un enorme parecido a uno de sus primeros guardianes, donde las cosas no fueron del todo bien; el otro chico tiene un rostro singular y realmente delicado, su ropa es bastante más llamativa y linda que el primero, y por un instante siente pena de su muy usadas bermudas, polo y converse .

-Chicos, él es Rory- introduce el señor Burt y ambo se aproximan a él.

-Yo soy Finn, un gusto en conocerte.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo al momento de que Finn extendió su mano derecha y Rory dudó en tomarla, pero con un poquito de temblor en su propia mano pudo aceptar el gesto.

-Y yo soy Kurt, un placer.

-Rory.

Ambos chicos le quedaron mirando, es obvio que ya saben su nombre pero él no sabe como proseguir, por suerte el señor Burt interviene.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que vayamos a la mesa, ya es hora de cenar y no sé ustedes chicos pero yo estoy hambriento.

* * *

**Hola chicos, aquí está el cuarto capitulo y disculpen la tardanza. Gracias a los que han leído, etiquetado esta historia como favorito, los que la siguen, los que me siguen a mí y los que dejan reviews, no saben cuanto lo aprecio. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.**

**Espero traer el quinto capitulo pronto, me está generando unos pequeñitos problemas pero al menos esta avanzado. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
